A multitude of bone anchor/rod systems exist for affixing adjacent bone segments, such as adjacent levels of the spine in a spinal stabilization procedure, for example. In such procedures, pedicle screws or the like are anchored to the adjacent bone segments. Each pedicle screw has a head body coupled to its head. In a monoaxial configuration, each of these head bodies can rotate with respect to the associated screw head. In a polyaxial configuration, each of the head bodies can rotate and/or pivot with respect to the associated screw head. Once the pedicle screws are anchored to the adjacent bone segments, a rod or the like is disposed in the adjacent head bodies and locked into position using a plurality of set screws or the like, thereby providing rigidity to the overall construct. In either the monoaxial configuration or the polyaxial configuration, these set screws also lock the head bodies to the associated screw heads, thereby preventing further rotation and/or pivoting of the head bodies with respect to the associated screw heads.
This methodology is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art and may be performed via an open procedure or a MIS procedure. In general, an MIS procedure through a portal or the like is preferred, as incision size is minimized, damage to musculature and nerves is minimized, pain is minimized, and recovery time is shortened. Such a MIS procedure, however, presents some significant challenges, as access and visualization is limited. After the pedicle screw or the like are placed, the associated rod must be coupled under the skin and musculature of the patient, and the set screws or the like must be engaged in an accurate and secure manner. It is this rod placement/securement task that is addressed by the assemblies, tools, and methods of the present invention.